elementalempirefandomcom-20200216-history
Alnae Dorna
Just about as old as the land of Elemental itself, Alnae was brought into this world as the fluid passion between Poseidon and Amphitrite brought to life. She was given the task of being the mother of all sea creatures and bringing prosperity to the waters of Elemental by way of the bays and rivers leading from the bountiful ocean waters. With a thought in her head of the creature to be created and the powers bestowed upon her by her father, Poseidon, Alnae created schools of fish and sea creatures; playful dolphins sea lions and seals; sharks and jelly fish. She created the ecosystem beneath the waves and with the approval of her father, brought life to a new stretch of water that was fed from the mountains and brought new fresh water into the world. For centuries after the creation of life upon the land and beneath the waters of Elemental, Alnae watched from just below the surface of the water. The interaction between male and female was an experience that was beyond her comprehension. Having never had interaction with another, it mystified her. What was this magic that kept the pair together beyond the time of this dance of lovers? Curious to find out for herself, Alnae addresses her father and speaks of her wish to experience this magic for herself. "Great God of the waters and seas, Noble Father. This dance the mortals perform with each other dazzles me. There is a magic between them. I can see it. However, I can not feel it from below the waves. May I be granted the chance to see and feel what it is like for myself?" She looked to her father as he thought about it for a long moment. Poseidon knew the cruelty of mortals and the naive nature of his daughter. Amphitrite placed her hand on the arm of her lover as she looked first to their daughter then to him. "She will only ask again in a few centuries more if she is not allowed to experience this for herself. By then, we don't know what will come of the land that she looks upon. They may become far worse than what they are now." Poseidon nodded and ran his fingers through his long beard that crawled with the small creatures of the sea within it. "This is very true." He said with a sigh to her. "I guess this leaves us no choice." He said to Amphitrite. Then looking to Alnae, he spoke once more. "You will be granted the time you have asked for my child. However, there are conditions to this request that you speak. You will remain mortal in looks as well as powers. You will be able to still control the water as a way of protection and breathe beneath it as you do so now. However, you will not maintain your full power upon the land. You will remain this way until you come to be with child. This child will bare your gifts as this will be your only child. After that, you will return to the water, with or without your desire to. You will have no choice in this matter. This will be your one and only time to walk upon the surface. Make it worth your time and do as you like. But take caution. You know nothing of these people and their cruel nature. They are not like the creatures below the waves that will kill for the sake of food. These people will kill you for the sake of killing. No other reason. Choose your words and actions wisely but enjoy your time. Once you come to the shallows of the water and your head is above the surface, I will grant your request and your time will start." Alnae kept her excitement to herself until after she had left the presence of her parents and quickly swam toward the shore, but she didn't stop there. Further inland she went. Up the delta and into one of the many rivers, she followed the course of the flowing water until she had come to a place that looked much different from what it had been in the many years after it's creation. The place that she had come to know as Mandarin Gate for many centuries now was a barren wasteland. It broke her heart to see it. The brightly colored homes and buildings looked faded and dull in this new light. As promised, no sooner did her head come up from the depths of the water to the shallows, her tail, fins and over all appearance took on that of a surface elf dressed in elegance as she was portrayed as being of a wealthy family from that region. However, none would be the wiser as she would not tell anyone the secret of her origin. Making her way onto the shore, she would begin her journey upon this land. First she had made it her desire to find out what had happened to the once lush land of Mandarin Gate. Then she would continue on to see if she would be able to find the true reason for her being upon the land. It was a journey that would take her however long to complete but it didn't matter. She was finally able to see the world above the surface of the water and be part of it. Upon surfacing, she had come to be on the wrong end of a blade. One that belonged to Somastial Knightmare purely on accident. The two fell in love almost instantly and despite Alnae's difference in who she was, Somastial was sure that she was the one that he wanted for the rest of his life. It was a very short time before the pair were married by none other than Poseidon himself and then she was crowned Queen of Mandarin's Gate. Time went by and Alnae had learned the ways of the people on land as well as what was needed to rule as Queen beside her beloved Somastial. With a great deal of help from Sadi, Alnae was able to rule at the side of her husband and the time of prosperity had come to the land. The pair were truly happy and blissfully so. But even happiness has it's flaws. When the pair had forgotten about the conditions of Alnae being able to be on the land, She had come to be with child. Though she had stayed upon the land and with Somastial for as long as she could, they decided that it was not worth her secret being found out and she was returned to the sea, breaking both of their hearts. A month later, Alnae gave birth to their daughter, Shaelyhn Dorna Knightmare who was returned to Somastial by her father, Poseidon to raise. Alnae lived in pain and sadness for the separation from both her husband and their child for 36 years when she had found out about a war that had taken place within her Kingdom. Coming to help her husband, she had found that it was too late and found her beloved Somastial upon the ocean shore. Taking him with her, she had prayed to her father to give him a life with her. Doing this favor for his daughter, knowing what this man meant to her, he gave Somastial immortality and turned him into a Merman. Once more, the two lived in loving bliss under the waves until the day when they would get the call from Jenna to come for their daughter's wedding/ coronation. Being granted their former bodies, they were able to share that day with her and her new husband, Gregar. Shaelyhn was also told that she would no longer have to live without her parents any longer so long as there was a body of water near by, they would be able to visit. Category:Surnames: Knightmare Category:Surnames: Dorna Category:Characters: Deities of Silephen